


Those Who Do Not Live to See the Dawn

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Coterie that Became Historic -the 1830s AU [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, memorial, prompt 3: fallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Another 5th of June, several years after the barricades.





	Those Who Do Not Live to See the Dawn

“Do you think he knew what he was here for?”

“We’ll never know.”

Eponine stands up from straightening the wreath on the ground that marks where Mabeuf had fallen all those summers ago on the barricade. “If he was still alive, funny as it is since he’d be so old by now, he’d like what has become of it all.”

Enjolras nods even as he slips his hand around Eponine’s own twisted one. “I should hope so,” he says as they walk away from the Rue de Chanvrerie and back to the festivity on the Rue St Denis. He takes a deep breath, knowing they will be back next year.


End file.
